1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to mounting a stator guide vane arrangement within a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The turbine engine may also include a stator guide vane arrangement that guides a flow of core gas within the turbine section.
A typical stator guide vane arrangement includes a plurality of guide vanes that extend radially between an inner platform and an outer platform. The vane arrangement is mounted to and located within a turbine engine case using a plurality of pins. The pins extend radially inwards through the engine case, and mate with bosses on the outer platform. A plurality of outer bushings may be respectively arranged between the pins and the engine case. A plurality of inner bushings may be respectively arranged between the pins and the bosses. Such pin, boss and bushing connections may increase the weight of the vane arrangement and the engine. The pin, boss and bushing connections may also increase the complexity and cost to manufacture the vane arrangement.